When He's Not Around
by Ansy Pansy aka Panz
Summary: Summary: What would be a songfic to The Corrs ‘When He’s Not Around’ obviously but just found out song fics are not allowed. Oops, sorry! So a songfic minus the song, see the link for lyricsSappy song for a fluffy fic Kirsten 3rd person narrative


Yeah I know, not getting on with more substantial fics! But fluffy nonsense is therapeutic. It makes thoughts of evil German orals fade away. And really Saturday nights are not the time for such things!

**Summary: **What would be a song-fic to The Corrs 'When He's Not Around' (obviously!) **but** just found out song fics are not allowed. Oops, sorry! **So a song-fic minus the song, see the link for lyrics)**Sappy song for a fluffy fic; Kirsten 3rd person narrative on her and Sandy. (Does that even make sense!)

**Disclaimer: **Keep forgetting these but no, I don't own anything O.C. related, or the song (which isn't here now but please check the link) Anything else I think I may claim, unless the challenger is an axe-wielding maniac. (Sorry, very weird mood today!)

When He's Not Around

_Please _check this link to see the song and know why I thought it relevant!

You will have to copy and paste it and remove the spaces! Sorry but it won't let me post it fully! THANKS!

http// www. lyrics/ thecorrs/ whenhesnotaround.html

_Intro_

Kirsten Cohen had felt like this before. Twenty years ago. She'd wanted Sandy Cohen so much she'd hardly slept after their first meeting. She'd stayed up all night, thoughts rushing round her head, heart beating so fast she thought she'd pass out.

She'd held her breath every time someone else flirted with him.

She couldn't breathe the entire three minutes it took him to ramble his attempt at asking her out.

She couldn't sleep that night, or the next, she was too excited, too nervous.

She couldn't breathe when they first kissed, she couldn't breathe when he first told her he loved her, she couldn't breathe when he asked her to marry him.

She hadn't been able to sleep much throughout their relationship either, but that was out of choice rather than anything else!

_First Verse_

He was strange, goofy, scruffy and unsophisticated.

Perhaps that's why she wanted him.

Kirsten Cohen knew cool.

The cool kids from Harbour High.

Kirsten Cohen knew sophisticated.

The elite families of Newport Beach.

He was different. He was honest, he was down-to-earth, he was real.

He could never want her. All she knew was elegance and superiority, and she knew it was all fake.

He had the world open to him. He could do anything, go anywhere, he had the brains and the drive to make it big, to become rich and successful, but he was taking the path of righteousness.

He was so different, a breath of fresh air in her world. So alive; he breathed in life like air. He had so many facets; she was intrigued, drawn in without even realising it. She wanted to know him, understand him.

And now he was hers and she was his, she breathed him in, breathed his life, her life.

He was her everything, everything she could ever want.

_Chorus_

_>_

She always felt her breath catch in her chest when he told her 'I love you' and when he kissed her, but she'd never realised how completely she needed him.

The raw need that meant she couldn't breathe, couldn't sleep without him.

She'd slept with him for twenty years, she couldn't do without. He was her crutch; she relied on him. She needed his embrace, his comforting words when she dreamed, his morning kisses.

It was him being there that mattered; the security, his arm tight around her waist as they slept.

_First half of Second Verse_

He was so lovely but still a mystery.

Cute and goofy, loving, caring, romantic, witty, humorous, and at the same time so deep, as hard as nails but soft as anything.

He knew the world, she knew that, but for her he pretended to be innocent.

Anything to protect her.

She could tell; the look that came into his eyes, the inscrutable darkness that would fade when he noticed her watching.

Watching him, watching those eyes, those big, blue eyes. She could sink into them, lounge in the blueness. The sparkles when he was laughing; silver-blue, like the sunshine on waves. The intensity when he was determined; as deep and earnest a blue as the far out ocean. The shadows when he was sad; dark blue and grey of stormy seas. The softness when he told her he loved her; gentle sky-blue waters.

'I love you,' he would say, and his eyes would say it too, _'I love you.'_

_Second half of Second Verse_

That's what Sandy was to her. Paradise.

And sometimes she thought it must be unobtainable.

She could never be beside him.

No one she knew would understand, they would swear it was the other way round, but she thought he was too good for her.

Someone as alive as him could never love a Newport Princess.

But he didn't see the princess she thought everyone saw. He saw her.

The beautiful blonde with the shining smile and ice-blue eyes that had character and heart beneath the perfect façade. And he knew she was too fine, too good for him. She was a paradise he could never know.

But he took a chance and they found their paradise.

She craved him like plants crave sunlight. She craved him rather than chocolate. She craved his smile, his touch, his love. And she had it.

The yearning, the longing was unnecessary; he wanted her just as much, and now he needed her just as much as well.

She wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep without their other half.

_Chorus_

Without him life was bland, living an endless, everyday existence. He made it different, worth it, he made everything alive.

When he was away she struggled, life just didn't seem so easy. She needed him to catch her when she fell, make her laugh and chase the clouds away.

She revelled in his company, in his love, he made her shine, made her sparkle that little bit more. You could see it in her eyes. Alone it wasn't the same, their depths were bluey-grey, missing the blue brilliance they gained around Sandy.

_Verse Three_

Could she keep him? Could she hang onto him in this crazy world? This alternative universe, the surreal galaxy of Newport Beach.

Could he live in this fantasy world with her?

Would the relationship survive this?

Or was it all a fantasy?

Sandy Cohen, the intelligent, idealistic, principled Jewish lawyer from the Bronx in the blinkered, biased, bogus society of the Beach?

It just didn't work like that, but they'd done it.

She'd never been a Newpsie, born to be one perhaps, but she was more than that and that's what had saved them.

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen had something, something that let them be more than a fantasy in that galaxy.

>

_Chorus_

Yeah it was true.

She couldn't live without Sandy.

Life without him?

Pointless, meaningless, worthless.

Torture, torment, agony.

Incomprehensible, unimaginable, impossible.

She couldn't live without him, he was as essential as breathing.

_Chorus_

_Ending_

The End


End file.
